Crimson Moon
by VelvetMoonDreamHeart
Summary: I had a happy life until I was kidnapped at my first ever high school Halloween party. The kidnappers took me to a strange academy and they force me to hunt immortals and do casual crime scenes. And worst of it all is that my crime partner is someone I hate and eagerly love at the same time. Will I ever escape this Crimson Hell hole? Or will I somehow cope with my new life?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hi guys I'm back with another fan fiction! :} My second fan fiction you guys you were reading; I am so sorry guys, I decided to drop that one. But anyway, for this one I plan to keep up with. And all of my fans who love Bloody Rose Academy, don't worry I'll still post lots of chapters for that one too. So anyway, onto the prologue and I hope you guys like it. :} And please review so that I know that the story is okay. And I do not own Gakuen Alice and the songs I thought you guys like to listen to while you read. And I just own the plot and some of my OOC Characters.**

**Song cover: "Bones" by MSR. :} :}**

**Normal P.O.V**

In a place full of crowded people and boisterous cars cruising down the highway while cussing at each other, every time they do some very idiotic driving.

And this place is called New York City or a city so dead. Which another people like to say because they like that line when Avril Lavigne said it in one of her **spectacular **song's called "My Happy Ending."

So anyway, little that the city folks knew was that something very intriguing was happening to their lovable New York City, without them even knowing about it yet.

And you want to know what it is? Well let's start with that big black building, right near Manhattan.

Inside that cold bitter building, there was a long haired Brunette girl in a small plain white room and her hair was completely covering her gleaming Hazel eyes. {And may I say she looks completely like the young ghastly girl from the classic scary movie The Ring; Samara, I think her name was.}

So anyway, two middle aged guys with black suits on have just entered the room where the Brunette girl is.

They both sat across from her and they both kept moving their brown wooden chairs to get comfortable.

The two men both put their shoulders on the black bronze table and kept their green eyes directly at the girl.

They both put their hands through their gleaming Golden Blonde hair, to get some of the hair out of their faces.

After a few minutes later, one of the men that are actually twin brothers decided to break the bitter atmosphere in the room.

The twin took a deep breath and trying his very best to leap a smile out of his lips. He takes a glance at the girl and says in a low, calm voice. "Hello Ms. Mikan Sakura, {and he's talking in English} we are very glad that we have finally found you and you are perfectly all right. How long have you been missing? Oh yes, you went missing somewhere in October or early November and you were only a freshmen in high school, correct?"

{The girl only nods her head for her response}

When Jami notices her nod he continues to talk, "So anyway, I believe that you are now officially seventeen now because we found you in the middle of January and January first was your birthday, correct?"

{She only nods again for her response}

He stares at her nods until he says something bluntly out loud. "Oh man, I almost forgot to introduce ourselves. Silly us, I am Jami and this is my older twin brother James, and we are undercover detectives and bodyguards for our secret service. But anyway, we gave you a proper introduction of who we are. How about you give it a go little lamb?"

The girl gives them a glance and she starts pointing her finger at the twins, while talking in Japanese. "Moshi, Moshi, Baka, Baka, Oji Chan's." {Referred to: hello, hello, stupid, stupid, grandpas.

They both glared at the girl's response to them, but they decided to shove that comment off, then all of sudden Jami gives the girl a big smirk and says in Japanese. {And just pretend their talking in Japanese because I'm not an expert with Japanese language and they talk in Japanese for the rest of this chapter} "Nice try Mikan Sakura or should I say Mikan Yukihira. We already knew that you lived in a country side of Japan called Nagoya, but after you've been kidnapped you have had many experiences of learning every different language that secret club taught you. "

Mikan cursed at herself when they found out.

A few minutes later, Mikan puts her hair out of her face so that she can fully glance at the two men.

She takes a deep breath, while smirking at them and says in a low raspy voice. "Hey, want to hear a joke?"

The twins looked at each other and bluntly said, "Sure?"

She smirks at them and says. "How come the two Blondie twins couldn't call 911?"

They both gave her a glance to go on.

Mikan notices their glances and continues to say, "Because they couldn't find the 11. And you know what so funny about it? Is that both of them are twins and they're Blondie's."

She lets out a chuckle and says in a cold bitter tone, "I really do hope you two aren't completely Baka heads when you guys are dialing 911 when I kick your bloody butts!"

Out of nowhere Mikan gets out a sharp knife under her white night gown and then she does a spontaneous summer salt on the table.

And before the twins could even blink, they have just bluntly realized that Mikan was right near the exit door.

Before Mikan reach the door, James grippes her entire body and before she could leap out of his husky chest. Jami pulls her hair and dodges Mikan's knife attacks, every time he pulls her hair tighter.

It took the twins ten minutes to get the knife out of Mikan's grip and then it took another ten minutes to stop Mikan for kicking them in a shin with her bare feet.

And finally twenty minutes later, they were finally available to pin her down on the table.

Jami grabbed the knife from James and he began to put the knife under Mikan's frigid neck.

Jami took a deep breath and said in a stern tone, "Look Mikan, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is that you answer our questions about your disappearance and after you tell us everything. We promise that we will do anything that you ask for and were willing to give up our jobs to help you with your favors. But if you want that Mikan, you need to gain our trust about you. Now if you want to do the hard way, our bosses will lock you up somewhere and they will torture you to death to make you talk. So it's your move sweetheart, do you want the easy way or the hard way?"

She glances at the men for a very long time until she has a good feeling that these twins are definitely trustworthy. {And Mikan has this little gift of knowing people very well based by their expression}

She gives takes a deep breath and says in a low raspy voice, "Fire away with your scrummy questions dudes."

The twins look at each other and then James begins to ask her some questions. "Okay first question: How come you didn't try to escape that secret club you were in? Did you feel too guilty of committing lots of sinful crimes there or they said that they will threaten your loved ones?"

Mikan gave them a long stare and then a few minutes later she begins to answer. "I didn't want to abandon my friends, the young children there and my eternal lover."

The twins both blushed when Mikan said 'lover' but then James brushed off that pinkish blush off his face and then he continues with the questions. "Second question: "How come you change your last name?"

She looks at James and she gives him a dull answer, "To protect my true identity, duh!"

James showed her an expression of annoyance from her answer but he continues with his questions, "What do they do in that secret club cooperation you were forced into?"

Mikan looks at James and says, "They kidnap people about 5-26 years old that have this grand power called an Alice and then later on they make us do sinful things and also neutral crimes around the world. Like for an example steal the hope diamond from the Titanic and also protect you guys from the immortals that you have no clue about. And also may I add that the secret club cooperation gives us a drug so that we can become half immortals ourselves."

The twins both gaped from all of the info she has just gave them, they think she's just hallucinating or that she is really on crack.

Jami took a deep breath and he was about to say that she was absolutely crazy until Mikan lets out a big claw come from her hand and she gives them a big smirk at them and she says. "It looks like I shut up your negative thoughts about me now, how about I tell you about my ordinary life that perished into Crimson Hell, along with a tempting love life and a valiant life."

They gave her a nod to tell her that they want to hear it and they showed her an apologetic expression of doubting her.

She gives them a bright smile, which could make any person gape for hours and then she begins to speak. "Let me start at the very beginning before my life became an intriguing hell."

And that is when the story begins and unsolved puzzles become solved and nightmares become reality.

**Ya! Prologue complete, **** I hope you liked it and thanks for taking your time to read this and please review. :}**


	2. Chapter 2: When my life was happy :)

**Disclaimer: Okay guy's here's the official chapter and I hope you like it and I do not own Gakuen Alice just the plot and OOC characters. :}**

**Song covers: "Radioactive" by Imagine dragons or "I'm Wide Awake" by Katy Perry**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I was in my own dream land until I heard this irritating sound, "Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!" And do you know what that bloody sound was? Well it's my pain in the neck alarm clock. I leaped out of my light blue sheeted bed, which matched my dazzling nails, and then I grabbed my brown teddy bear alarm clock and threw it out from my old creaky window.

After my alarm clock landed in the colorful autumn leaves, I mumbled something funny to myself, "Sheesh! Does that Mr. Arrogant alarm clock know that we girls always worry about our beauty sleep?"

A few minutes later, I decided to get ready for school. I made a quick dash out of my purple colored room to the bathroom, but too bad for me was that my only older brother Aito was 1 meter away from the bathroom.

{And in case you want some facts about Aito, well he has a younger twin sister which is also my sister, and her name is Aiko.

They're both in their junior year of high school and they both have sandy blonde hair like our father Izumi Yukihira, but they have different colored eyes. Aiko has blue eyes like dad and Aiko has the same colored eyes as my mom Yuka and me. We are also an Alice user, which means that we have a special ability that depends on our individuality.

I am a nullification Alice which means that any person with an Alice cannot harm me and my father has the same Alice too. As for my brother he has the teleport Alice like my mom, and my sister has the stealing Alice, which can steal another person's Alice and place a new Alice in somebody's body, which is also the same Alice as my mom too.

So anyway, to change the subject here, we only have four bathrooms in our town house. The first bathroom is in my parents' bedroom, that's up stairs. The second bathroom is in the basement and we are way too lazy to head down to the basement. The third bathroom is downstairs and you already get the message that we don't want to go downstairs.

And that is why my brother, and my sister and I always fight about the fourth bathroom because it's so convenient, duh! So to put this into conclusion, we siblings like to make the whole fighting thing with the bathroom a little bit fun. I think I should shut up now and show you want I mean.}

My brother noticed my presence; he gave me a smirk and said in a cowboy accent, "Sorry little lady, that bathroom isn't big enough for the both of us."

I giggled when Aito was acting like a cow boy. I gave him a sleazy smirk and talked in the same accent that he used. "Sorry big bro, you should just head back to your domain because this time the bathroom is mine."

He only chuckled at my threat and then he began to say in his normal voice. "Let's see who can dash to the bathroom first."

I started to smirk while saying in my sweet normal voice, "Bring it on old man."

He began to count and then the intriguing race began. And guess who lost? Ooh just guess, just guess. It was me, and my lousy Oni Chan slammed the door on my cheeky face and it hurt so bad that it made me tumble onto the wooden floor.

And do you have any idea what my brother called me after he slammed the door right in front of my scrunched up face? Well he said and I quote that "you snooze you lose peaches."

After he said that horrible comment to me, I would do what any little sister would do. I would simply yell at the top of my lungs that big bro is a jerk and simply storm off to my room and just simply get over that big bro was teasing me.

{I mean come on; doesn't any sibling around the world tease their older/ younger siblings?}

So anyway, I dashed towards my pinkish dresser and started to put on my clothes. I put on an orange velvet top, also some skinny jeans and some black cat socks under my low heeled black boots. As for my make up, I put on some Mascara, a dash of pinkish lip-gloss and a little bit of blush. And then I opened my orange jewelry box, to put on a crescent moon necklace, also a blue and a white owl earrings and a black cat charm bracelet.

And the whole reason why I decided to put this outfit on because tonight's Halloween and it's my first time to go to a high school Halloween party with my older siblings, instead of the old middle school party I went last year.

But it's a total secret that my siblings and I are going to a party at somebody else's house.

So anyway, after I put my jewelry on, I grabbed my red brush and started to get every single tangle out of my long chocolate brown hair, and then I put my hair up in a high pony tail with a red ribbon for a tie. After I was done with my hair, I sprayed some strawberry perfume on me, took one glance at my mirror with my gleaming Hazel eyes.

And after I made sure that I looked ravishing, I closed the door behind me and started heading down the old wooden stairs, but I think you already know how clumsy I am. So knowing me, I **accidently** tripped down the stairs and landed on my scrummy butt **again**.

And of course my folks are used to me falling down the stairs, so they didn't even bother to check that I was all right. But anyway, I slowly got up from the floor and my bum was freakening killing me but I'll survive.

And then I slowly turned to the left side and started walking into the kitchen.

As you walk into the kitchen, behind me is our little office area and then in front of me is our little isle and the whole kitchen set. And the left side of me is a door that leads to the wooden balcony and right near the balcony door is a grand space for the coffee colored dining area. As I began to sit down at the table, I noticed that everybody was here except for my sister. I started to chuckle myself on how my sister is a way worse morning person than little old me.

I was interrupted by my thoughts, when my mom my awakened me out of my own dream land. She gave me a warm smile and said in a tone that kind gave me the shibbies. "Sweetie, I already know that you hate oatmeal but could you at least drink your orange juice?"

As I was dozing off to listen to my mom's request, I didn't even pay one minute to listen to her. All I was thinking about was to think of way to get my mom to make me a different meal for breakfast.

And then all of sudden an idea came to my brain and then I started to fake cry and said in a whimpery tone, "Oh my dearest mother, do you have any idea that your last born child has fallen down the stairs and hit her whiney little butt? And now you are forcing me to eat oatmeal, which you already know that I bluntly do not care for. And have you not even considered that I've been through much torture enough and you do realize that school is just the top of my boredom and torture list. Don't you my ever so sweet mother? "

My mom only gawked at my little speech for only a moment, while my other folks just completely ignored me. And I do have to thank my drama club for teaching me this good load of crap.

My mom began to speak and she spoke in a tone that made a chill crawl up my spine. "I am highly impressed with your acting Mikan, you are getting better, better and I am proud of you but I'm sorry to disappoint you but this little charade of your acting won't get through with me this time. But anyway, to cut to the conclusion, I'll make you a little bet."

"What kind of a bet?" I bluntly said out loud.

She gave me a smirk and continued to say, "If you can wake up your sister and actually make sure that she arrives at school on time then I promise that you can decide on any breakfast/dinner for a whole moth. So what do you say Mikan?"

I gave her a quick glance for a second and then I turned my direction towards the stairs and I fiercely said, "I'll do it."

And then all of sudden my stupid brother said something to make me kick him all the way to mars. "Your shovel or mine dad because there is no bloody chance that Mikan we'll make it out alive and hey Mikan. What kind of grave stone do you want?"

I gave my brother a demonic scowl look and said the same three words I always tell him. "Shut up Aito."

After I was satisfied with the look I just gave him, I started to head up the stairs and started walking into my sister's room.

As I walk into her room, I noticed that her room was a total pig sty and frankly I'm not surprised at all.

As I gaze around the messy room, I noticed that my sister is still completely out cold and having her mouth wide open on the bed.

When I was about to call out her name, I noticed that she had her I phone on and her volume was pretty loud.

I had two options in this situation,

One: be a good little sister and gently wake her up.

Or Two: be a menace little sister and put her volume all the way up to make her whole body fully awake.

So knowing me I put her volume all the way up on her I phone and of course she bluntly jumped out of her bed and started cursing to herself.

And then moments later she slowly gets up and gives me the most ghastly look when she noticed it was me.

My whole body was trembling when Aiko pierced her gleaming blue eyes at me.

I knew Aiko was planning to do something scandalous to me in her sick mind and just like Aito said I had dug my own grave.

I took in a deep breath, trying to think of any way to remain calm and see if I can lighten Aiko's mood.

I leaped out a small smile and said in a fake chirpy tone. "Good morning Oni san, since you love me so much you wouldn't dare to think of harming your sweet little sister?"

She glares at me for a very long time until she leaps out a devilish smile on her face and she says in a tone that made a chill went up my spine. "My sweet little baby sister, you will never reach your sweet sixteen birthday once I'm done with you."

After my sister gave me that horrifying threat, for some strange reason I grab her favorite pillow person named Lucy, and I was already dashing to my room crying my eye bulbs out, while whimpering out my apologies to Aiko.

{To readers who have any questions of a pillow person, well they are similar to pillow pets only their shaped as a real person and they were a big hit back in the 1980s and early 1990s}

As I entered my room I quickly slammed my door shut, then lock it and I was up against my old creepy window.

But too bad for me was that my sister was a black belt in taekwondo and she completely banged my door open with just one kick.

Oh man, the look on Aiko face is like a snake toying with its prey.

I take a deep breath and show her that I have her pillow doll and I start leaning it closer to the open window.

I took another deep breath and said in a harsh confident voice. "Look Aiko, I know what I did was wrong and I apology's for that. But it is still your own damn fault for not getting up in the first place and I already know that you are **definitely** not a morning person. But still you really need to get your act together and if you don't your little friend Lucy here will dig up her own grave outside."

The room was dead silent after that and I was quite pleased with myself for doing a very rare mature conversation.

And also most of the time sis is the one to give me a mature conversation, and she is never the one to lose her cool with anyone, well except when she wakes up in the morning of course.

But anyway, while I was still leaped in my thoughts, I did not notice that Aiko grabbed my old brown teddy bear off my bed.

{And I frankly must say that I had that bear since the moment I was born.}

She gives me a devilish look and says, "You really cross the line Mikan."

And before I could blink she threw my bear out the window, and without me even thinking I bluntly ran out the window, while yelling out. "Bear san!"

And just I was about to think my life was completely over, Aiko grabbed my legs that was pulling out of the window.

And as for the clumsy me I was daggling out of the stupid window, while gripping onto my bear.

I hear my sister cursing under her breath and I hear her say to me that totally stunned me. "Your right Mikan, I lost my cool and I'm so sorry for me being a total jerk to you. And I have no right for you to forgive me on the crummy situation were in. And it never surprised me of knowing you jump out the window without any caution and instally try to save your precious bear. And may I just say you're killing my back from your scrummy weight."

My face was beaming red and I bluntly yelled out loud. "Oh just shut up sis and pull me up."

A few minutes later she pulled me up and I'm thanking the heavens she took taekwondo class or else I would have been a flat pancake.

As she pulled me in the room, the room went into silence that seemed like forever until she burns the quiet atmosphere. "Are we cool Mikan?"

She said to me with her whimpering eyes and said in a trembling tone.

I couldn't help but smile and said in a high pitch voice. "Of course were cool Aiko, don't you always forgive me when I always do some rational things?"

She gives me a warm smile and mumbles something that was perfectly clear to hear. "Thanks Mikan and I love you so much."

After our little touchy moment, we made it just in time for school and I will be available to pick our breakfast/dinner for a whole entire mouth.

And the look on my brother's face was priceless and I really did wish I had a camera.

But over all you could see how my home life was and as for my school life I had lots of friends but not in the whole popular group area.

Let's just say these friends will always stick by your side and never judge you of whom you are.

And I did lots of things in my school, like Drama club, literature club, and cheerleading practice.

{But that was only a bet to prove to anyone that cheerleaders are complete jerks. But it turns out I made the cheerleading squad and I kind of change my reference about teenagers not all being jerks.

But there are still some you really want to punch in the face but with me I tend to compromise things instead of fighting.

Truly to me: fighting never solves every problem.}

But anyway, now is time to tell you how my heartwarming life perished into Crimson Hell.

And it all started at: **Thursday, October 31first, 2013. At exactly 10:30 pm I was kidnaped from my wonderful life to a perished world which I like to call Crimson Hell.**

**Yippee first chapter complete! :} And thank you so much of your time to read this. I really appreciated thank you so much again. :} I'll post another chapter as soon as I can and I will be so happy if you guys give me reviews and stuff, and I will feel more pump up to send out another chapter earlier to you guys. : } :} :}**

**So that's all folks, Velvet san out. **

**And I am so sorry about my punctuation and grammar issues. **


End file.
